


Do your best, Kana-chan!!

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, based on epsibooks, i wrote it because im famished, only read this if youre starving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karasuma Reiji should know better than to expect things going "smoothly", whatever that meant.Based on @nijokanachan and @karasuma_reiji twitter interactions.
Relationships: Karasuma Reiji/Nijo Kanata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Do your best, Kana-chan!!

It started with flowers, as every bad thing usually starts, in Karasuma Reiji’s own opinion.

The day was going so well, too… He was making sure but steady progress to the heart of of the younger Nijo twin, even if Kanata still thought a good night kiss was just something good friends do (he will not comment on that), because he would like do it with Haruka as well (he will refuse to comment on this).

Then of course, Duck River Studio representative 102 just had to interfere. He would like to fault himself for not seeing it coming sooner, as the things he was allowed to enjoy dropped by every second.

He was so careful, too. It already gave him a headache Kanata was annoyingly popular, so he usually shared Haruka’s distaste when Kanata loudly claimed he had plans with his friends, though he was certain it left a sour taste in their mouths for very different reasons.

But he could limit that. A little _“Kanata, you’re unable to maintain your own equipment properly, I’m coming with you”_ , or a _“Saturday? Absolutely not, we have practice”_. 

He could not limit Duck River.

He could also not limit Shuu, who was way too invested in watching his pained reaction to Kanata’s happy chatter about the blue and green bouquet. 

“This is entirely unprofessional” he found himself saying. Shuu leaned forward, already enjoying himself.

“I guess” Kanata agreed, “but I don’t really care.”

The two of them would have left it at that. Kanata would disappear into his room, doing whatever, and Reiji would have gone back to cleaning. In his current state, he might have even been able to take care of that nasty spot in the carpet...

However Shuu didn’t want to leave it at that.

“Why is it unprofessional, Reiji~?”    
  
It sounded less like a question and more like an owner fondly asking his pet where is the ball.

“Because the intern has no place in contacting either of us, let alone with such matters as sending flowers-”   
  
“- and love letters!” Kanata chimed in happily.

Oh he couldn’t wait to get to that spot on the carpet now.

“Love letters, eh~? What did ya answer?” 

Reiji pretended to not listen, and instead acted like he was typing an e-mail. It wasn’t entirely untrue on his part, he was drafting a long plan in his notes to kick rep 102 and to blackmail him into leaving the country.

“Nothing. I’m not interested.”

Oh.

“Hey, Karasuma-senpai, could you find these a vase? Or a place. Or anything. I don’t want it.”

  
  
_ Oh. _

“...Karasuma-senpai?”

Reiji came to and perhaps too dumbly and quietly took the flowers from Kanata’s hands (he felt himself flush red when Kanata’s fingertips brushed his hand).   
  
Shuu let out a “tch, boring”, Kanata disappeared, and from the noises, he could tell he was bothering Haruka (did he just hear his door unlock? How strange), and he was forced to look at the flowers and the small note.   
  
‘Do your best, Kana-chan!’

**Author's Note:**

> if u made it to the end, heres a general guide  
> are u kanamod?  
> yea  
> can i get a refund?  
> no  
> will u ever stfu about kanarei?  
> make me, pussy


End file.
